edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin's Floatzel
Kevin's Floatzel is the seventh Pokemon currently owned by Kevin. Personality Floatzel is very cocky in his work. While he is speedy, he is also rather laid-back and considers himself formidable. He isn't far from the truth as he is able to hold his own against physical opponents. He always likes the easy way, preferring Type advantage. As noted in "Lost", the Heatmor that Kevin caught was flirting with him, leaving him to despair and mentally scream in pity for himself. Overview It was revealed that Kevin captured a Floatzel on Route 15 in "Inverse Pests", but was transferred to the PC due to Kevin's party being full. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Floatzel was added to Kevin's party when his Victreebel was deposited into the PC. In "Burning Chills", Floatzel was revealed to have learned Aqua Tail and the new TM Brick Break from Kevin. He was later called out to fight a wild Pupitar in Terminus Cave, where he started off by dodging a destructive Dark Pulse. While in midair, he used Aqua Tail and dealt a lot of damage to Pupitar. He watched as Pupitar went inside the Ultra Ball, but felt shocked when Pupitar emerged and hit him with Crunch, making Floatzel get tired from the previous battling he's done in the cave. Going for broke, he attacked with Brick Break and went straight through Dark Pulse. Pupitar then tried Pyback, and both attacks collided, causing a massive rupture within the cave. With Pupitar exhausted, Kevin used a Dusk Ball and captured Pupitar, praising Floatzel for his work in the process. In "Lost", Floatzel was up against a wild Heatmor on Route 18. Initially he was disinterested, but when she was flirting with him, he wanted to fight and rid of her fast. He started off with Aqua Jet, slipping past Heatmor's Bug Bite and attacking from behind. The super effective move made a direct hit, hit alas Heatmor was still up on her feet. Heatmor fired Flame Burst, but Floatzel dodged the attack by jumping, and left him to strike her with a Swift. The attack made contact and Heatmor fell backwards, allowing Kevin to successfully capture her in a Great Ball. After her capture, Floatzel swallowed and wanted to hit a tree as he was now cursed with a flirty Heatmor for the rest of his life. In "Trash Picking", Floatzel was revealed to have been deposited into Kevin's PC. In "Once and for All", Floatzel was added back to Kevin's party for the Pokemon League. In "Efforts & Heart", Floatzel was called out as Kevin's first Pokemon against Malva and her Pyroar. Having the Type advantage, Floatzel grew satisfied and comfortable. He used Aqua Tail as a start, but Pyroar jumped and dodged. Pyroar went to attack with Wild Charge then, but Floatzel countered with Brick Break, which landed first on Pyroar's head. The shock from the attack was long enough for Floatzel to use Aqua Tail once more, defeating Pyroar and leaving Kevin and Floatzel alike satisfied they were gonna win. Later on, against Diantha, Floatzel was revealed to have been defeated. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Floatzel and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Swift * Hydro Pump * Brick Break * Aqua Tail Trivia * Floatzel was Kevin's first Water-Type Pokemon. * Floatzel is the second Pokemon Kevin caught off-screen, the first being Krookodile as a Sandile. Category:Kevin's Pokemon Category:Water Type Category:Male Pokemon